tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor
Episode 18 Part 2 The contestants all took deep breaths as the doors of the dungeon slowly opened. And what they saw was jaw dropping, it was huge open stadium secured by walls. Behind the walls there were a set of bleachers, which held all eighteen of the eliminated contestants cheering them on. Each of the final four took deep breaths before they walked out. “BRYSON WATCH OUT!” Piper yelled from the stands. “What?” Bryson shouted and then a huge beast suddenly swooped in from above. “It’s a bird!” Bryson shrieked. “It’s a plane!” Charlotte shouted from the stands. “No you idiots! It’s a dragon!!” Monica shouted out and the dragon landed with a big thud on its huge feet. But this wasn’t just any dragon, it was humongous and a bright shade of green and get this. It had a second head hidden from the contestants view. The second head came out, it had nice kinder feminine eyes. But the larger head was roughed up and manly, it looked mean and vicious. “Welcome to the final four challenge! The producers of TEENs have put together the biggest... may I also include the most expensive challenge yet! We have gotten a dragon!” Ben cheered. “Okay you got a dragon, now what the crap does that have to do with us?” Noah asked, he was hiding behind the door to the stadium. The dragon breathed heavily. The more manly one snarled at Gavin. “It has everything to do with you, we have put together a crew of highly trained robotic engineers to bring this challenge to life. They are in a separate location making the dragon function and move. Oh and they can also speak...” Ben laughed. “I can’t wait to make these kids my supper.” The manly dragon breathed through his nose pushing out of tuft of smoke. “Aw but Winifred, they’re nice and cute little guys.” the female dragon cooed. “How many times do I have to tell you to STOP calling me Winifred, Fiona! It is FRED! There is no ‘Wini’ involved!” Winifred growled. “Oh yeah we kind of gave them a the typical fighting husband and wife storyline. Eheh...” Ben giggled. “Aww... that must be terrible for them, they’re with each other everyday and all they can do is fight.” Bryson sighed. “Anyways, here’s the basis of the challenge, on the other side of Fred and Fiona there are weapons that you’ll have to use to fight the dragon(s). Whoever takes the dragon down first will have immunity. And then you four will go to final elimination ceremony EVER!” Ben grinned. And if you can’t beat us, then you will die trying!” Fred narrowed his eyes at the frightened contestants and then opened his mouth a breathed out a huge fiery flame onto the four. “Oh yeah and what’s a dragon without fire?” Ben clapped enjoying watching the flames barely lick the contestants. “This is inhumane! I thought we were past watching people fight for their lives. Did The Hunger Games teach you NOTHING?” Gavin asked. “Yeah yeah yeah, you dealt with zombies, you can handle a dragon.” Ben said and then leaned back in his fancy beach chair and took a sip of what looked to be a martini while Barbara stood and fanned him. “Wait hold on a second, we’re supposed to fight a dragon with no weapons?” Monica said. “Look behind you on the doors.” Ben rolled his eyes and Monica turned around and saw a wooden sword hanging on the door. “Oh yeah thanks, a wooden sword is totally going to help here.” Monica growled under her breath. “Whenever you're ready! I’m ready for the action!” Ben cheered. Noah was the first to come up and he wielded the sword in front of him and glared at the beast(s). “Oh look Fiona, he wants to fight me.” Fred growled and looked at his new enemy. “Aw Wini, do you have to beat him? He looks like a nice boy.” Fiona smiled. “What? No! I am far from a nice boy!” Noah said and held the sword into the air and ran up and swung down on the dragon’s foot. “Oww! I give up, this boy’s flimsy wooden sword has slayed me.” Fred said sarcastically and then picked up his tail and swatted Noah and he crashed against the wall. “Noah!!” Joanne cried out from the audience. “I’m okay.” Noah tried to get up but he was dizzy and fell back down. “Guys I think we need to work together to take it down!” Gavin suggested. “Like I’m working with you guys, I’ve made it this far by myself! I think I can handle a dragon!” Monica said and then jumped into the battlefield. Bryson and Gavin shrugged and followed her lead. Monica ran up in front of Fiona’s head. “Oooh hello there little girl.” Fiona smiled leaning her head down close to Monica. “Whatever. Say hello to my sword!” Monica yelled and then stabbed the dragon in the eye. “Eep! My eye! Fred she hurt me!” Fiona howled out loud and pulled back. “WHAT? NO ONE HURTS MY WIFE!” Fred roared. “Oh no!” Gavin screeched as Fred took a second to take a deep breath, then he jumped out of the way, and Monica followed him. Bryson stood there alone as a burst of flames was shot out at him from Fred’s mouth! Bryson then screamed and ran from the fire, he dove for the ground and then looked up to see his eyebrows being burnt off by the fire. Gavin ran to pull him from the dragons, and pulled him over towards Monica. Noah stood up still wobbly. “This is going to be impossible.” Gavin moaned. “Oh don’t say that Gavin, we can take them! We just have to work together is all.” Bryson said. “I guess I’m in for the working together thing... I want this to be over already so I can go see Johan.” Monica said. “Aww dear you stood up for me against them children.” Fiona said sweetly. “I mean ofcourse, I would do anything for you. You were always my better half.” Fred smirked. “Let’s never fight ever again.” Fiona smiled. “Well never say never...” Fred said and then they did some weird dragon kiss. “Quick guys, they’re distracted! We go and climb up on their legs, there must be a soft spot somewhere.” Gavin instructed. “When I stabbed the girl one in the eye she felt the pain! Maybe the head is like the control center.” Monica offered. “Well I know that we shouldn’t attack their feet.” Noah said leaning on Gavin. “Okay guys lets get to it!” Gavin said and the four ran to their hind legs. They still didn’t see them. “Quick up you go.” Gavin helped Monica climb them followed by Bryson and then Noah. “What’s going on?” Fred roared and turned his head and saw the teens climbing on top of them. Gavin was the only one on the ground, “Don’t mind us Mr. Dragon. Just trying to kill you.” Gavin waved and smiled. “Over my dead body!” Fred yelled. “That’s kind of the plan!” Monica responded. And then Fred and Fiona took their wings and expanded them ready for flight. Gavin noticed this and then grabbed onto the tail and then the dragon was in the air along with the other contestants. The dragon only flew like 5 foot in the air though. “It can fly?” Monica shouted and then slid almost falling off but wrapped her body around Fred’s neck. “What? Does that surprise you? It’s not like we’re a giant ostrich or some other flightless bird.” Fred retorted. Noah was gripping on to a wing, “I’m going to take you down no matter what!” he yelled as he gripped the sword and then with all his strength hit the dragon’s wing. Shockingly the sword went through it. “Youch! What are you trying to do back there?” Fred groaned. “I really think that we have made this clear.” Bryson yelped and slid to the top of the dragon’s tail. “Hey help me up!” Gavin pleaded, he was hanging for his life onto the tail. “Freddy! I don’t think I can handle these kids anymore! We’re all going to plummet to the ground!” Fiona yelled. “Not just yet!” Monica cried as she was climbing up the dragon’s neck. She then lifted the sword into the air ready to stab the dragon’s head. “FRED!” Fiona yelled and then butted her head against his knocking Monica off her balance and off the head she was falling. “Help!” she called but right as she called out she dropped onto the dragons extended wing. “Nice of you to join me.” Noah rolled his eyes struggling to stay in the wing. His sword was still penetrated into the wing and he was reaching for it. “No problem!” Monica said and then grabbed the sword Noah was reaching for. “I hope you know that this is my win, not yours.” Monica glared at him and then took the sword and then sliced at the base of the wing. The sword went through like butter slicing the wing clean off. Noah managed to grab onto the dragons scales and push himself up on the body as Monica went with the wing down to the ground. “Good luck with the win from down there, loser!” Noah yelled back. “I hate you Noah!” was all they could hear Monica yelling. But Monica wasn’t the only one heading for the ground, “Losing control, wing down! Prepare for landing!” Fred screeched and the whole dragon was headed toward the ground. “Here I have you hand!” Bryson yelled and grabbed Gavin’s hand pulling him up. Then the boys noticed that they were in for a crash landing. “What usually happens when big pieces of technology are about to crash?” Gavin asked. “Don’t they explode?” Bryson asked. “Exactly! Jump!!!” Gavin yelled and then jumped for the ground, he was like a foot in the air and landed swiftly on his feet. Noah and Bryson were still on the dragon. “For Joanne!” Noah yelled and then took the two dragon heads and pushed them together. “Woo! Now I’m dizzy!” Fiona grinned cross-eyed. And then a big shadow came over Gavin, “Did it get darker?” he asked and then looked up right as the dragon’s foot fell on top of him crushing him. The two dragon head were glitching, blinking quickly. “I love you Fiona-” Fred said and then his system blacked out. “It’s so sad, they were such a cute couple.” Charlotte blew hard into a tissue and Seth as patting her back. “Gavin! Is he okay?” Jacelin asked Ben. “By this angle it looks like the dragon foot must have broken his spine and looks like his arm is in bad shape too.” Keith answered intelligently. “Woah woah! I can not have a lawsuit on my hands!” Ben jumped up out of his seat and ran to the stadium. “That’s all you're concerned about? A lawsuit!? What about his health?” Jacelin asked but Ben ignored her and went to the field. Bryson was on his knees next to Gavin, Monica was grumbling her head now stuck inside of the wing. Then Noah was sitting in the rubble of the dragon heads when Ben came and he got up to talk to him. “That was pretty awesome right? I won, right?” Noah asked. “Yeah sure whatever.” Ben ignored him and kneeled next to Gavin. “Hey there bud how are you feeling?” Ben asked. “Do you see the three creepy camera men flying around my head too?” Gavin asked. “No?” Ben questioned. “Then I’m not okay.” Gavin groaned. “Barbara! Get the medics out here immediately!” Ben ordered her. “Yes sir.” she rolled her eyes and left. “Gavin!” Jacelin ran out from the bleachers into the stadium and kneeled next to him. “It’s going to be all okay. I’m here now.” Jacelin said and patted his shoulder. “Oww...” he groaned. “Oopsie!” she retreated her hand. “By the looks of it, I have decided that Gavin is going to be medically evacuated from the game instead of going to the vote!” Ben determined and stood up, then the medics came and lifted Gavin onto a stretcher. “Gavin, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t of let you jump off! It’s all my fault!” Bryson apologized. “It’s not your fault dude, you guys deserve it way more than I do.” Gavin tried to smile but it hurt too much. “Oh boo, lets get you to the doctors!” Jacelin called out and followed the medics taking Gavin away on the stretcher. “So this means... you three are our final three!” Ben announced to Bryson, Noah, and Monica. “Yes! Now it’s time to take you losers down and win this thing.” Monica grinned and pulled the wing off of her. “And finally it’s time to go see Joanne.” Noah smiled and walked to the bleachers. “Hold your horses there dude. You’ve still got another challenge to compete in.” Ben said. “Wait! Another challenge?! After that one?” Bryson asked shocked. “Uh yeah, it’s time to decide out final two. So no it is not time to talk to Joanne or any of them. Because they are getting ready to decide your fate.” Ben smiled evilly and all of the contestants jaws dropped. “And how will this go exactly? I don’t want these people screwing with my million dollars!” Monica said angrily. “You will see, for now you just have to wait. I need to gather up the jury and tell them what’s going on.” Ben stated. “Wait who is all in the jury?” Noah asked. “Everyone that had made it to the merge! And here they all are!” Ben said and then one by one, Landon, Joshua, Avril, Johan, Joanne, and Piper. “Wait! I need to be with Gavin!” Jacelin complained as Barbara pulled her in. “He will be fine while you’re gone for a few minutes.” Barbara said. “Fine.” Jacelin grumbled. “You guys are going to make a very important decision! You will each vote for who you think should be in the final two of this game!” Ben announced. “It’s pretty simple, whichever one of the final 3 gets the most votes will be in the final two. Then the other two will have a final duel! The winner will go to the final two, then the loser will lose epicly not having a chance at the million at all!” Ben cackled. “Wait shouldn’t they give like a speech or something saying why they should be in the final two? Some of us aren’t sure who we’re picking yet.” Joshua eyed the three. “I guess that seems fair. Fine each of you each get a minute. Monica you first.” Ben ordered. “Oh great... well if I had time to prepare this probably would have been better. During this game there are wolves and there are sheep. Some of us decided to be wolves and eat the sheep, anyways why let a worthless sheep like Bryson into the final two when there are two wolves who deserve to make it to the the end like Noah and I? That is all.” Monica said. “Wait hold up, you want me in the end with you?” Noah asked shocked. “What? I need a worthy adversary, and trust me I will enjoy crushing you.” Monica glared at him. “Well next up is Noah, show us what you got!” Ben said. “Okay I know that I haven’t been with a lot of you guys for this whole time. The reason you should vote me is because I stayed true to my main ally the entire time and that is none other than the lovely Joanne. And I proved that I’m a fighter, I gave my all during all of the challenges. I did what I had to do to make it all the way here, and that may of included blindsiding a few people in the beginning. But in this game you have to be able to make big game moves and that is why I’m standing here today.” Noah wrapped it up. “Woo! You got it!” Joanne cheered and everyone eyed her until she sat down. “Geez... tough crowd.” she sighed. “Anyways! If I go to the final 2 and win I will give you all a thousand dollars!” Noah cheered. “Wow, how generous.” Johan rolled his eyes. “And last up, Bryson, take a shot at the crowd.” Ben ushered him into Noah’s spot. “Wow it feels like just yesterday I got off the bus and found myself at this mansion with all of you guys. We’ve been through so much together over this month or so, I remember having a little crush on Jacelin during my first week.” Bryson said. “Little?” Joshua laughed. “Ugh, anyways. I wish one of my old team members were still standing. I would've never thought that I’d be the last one standing of all people. And you know what? That took determination! That took survival, I think I am here for a reason and that reason is to make it to the end! And I can only do that with you guy’s votes. Thank you.” Bryson smiled and joined Monica and Noah. “How far did you have to pull that out of your butt?” Noah joked. “Hey, that was true words dude.” Bryson said. “Spoken like a true asian white boy.” Monica patted his back, and Bryson rolled his eyes. “Okay now you have your silly little speeches! Are you ready to make you decision now? This is only a half hour show!” Ben complained. “I know I am ready.” Piper smiled and winked at Bryson who slightly blushed. “Okay, then I’m just going to assume the rest of you are as well. This is how it’s going to work, you guys will like normal go into the confessional and state your vote. This is a vote for who you want to win remember? I will then tally the vote and announce the winner” Ben explained. “I think they understand Benjy.” Monica grinned. Last Elimination Ceremony Ever Piper: I know it’s not surprising that I’m voting Bryson. He better win this, do you know how cool it’d be to have a rich boyfriend? Avril: Monica had my back ever since I joined the game, it wasn’t her fault that I was eliminated. It was Piper’s and there was nothing she could’ve done about it. And I think she has played the smartest game, she’s had to win challenges just to stay alive. I respect that. Joanne: Come on guys! Noah is way better than both of those two, after we were split up after our team dwindled away one by one he kept us both alive and did all he could to bring me as far as he coul. It was that little jerk Monica’s fault! --- “Well the votes have been counted. We have the first vote for Monica! The second vote for Noah! And a third vote for Bryson. Everyone is tied so far.” Ben said. “Come on Benjamin, get to it.” Monica urged. “The next vote goes to Monica. Followed by a vote for Bryson... and another vote for Bryson. That’s 3 votes Bryson, 2 votes Monica, and one vote for Noah.” Ben said. “Ugh, are you serious guys? I offered you a thousand bucks!” Noah pleaded. “Yeah after you single handedly tore apart the guys alliance!” Joshua hissed and Noah just rolled his eyes. “The next vote goes to Monica, which makes Bryson and Monica tied 3-3, with only one vote left... Noah you are going to be going to duel.” Ben pointed out. “Child please, I can do whatever duel you got.” he sighed. “And the person going to the final two is...........” …. …. “BRYSON!” Ben shouted. “Are you serious right now!?” Bryson cheered. “Yay! Go Bryson!” Jacelin cheered. “Yeah you can take this Bryson!” Piper tried to cheer louder than her. “Ugh! Which one of you losers voted for him over me!?” Monica yelled at the jury. “Hmm I don’t know, maybe the guy you cheated on with the intern most of the season?” Landon blurted. “Oh... yeah....” Monica scratched the back of her neck. “Awkward...” “What is he talking about!?” Johan asked wide eyed. “Oh nothing you need to know about...” Monica grinned and put her hand on his chest. “Have you been working out? You’re feeling fine.” Monica grinned. “Whatever, I should have known.” Johan rolled his eyes and walked away. “Now that Bryson has a confirmed spot in the final two, who will join him? Monica or Noah?” Ben asked. Monica: It comes down to me and Noah, I’ll handle the Johan situation later. I didn’t work this hard to fail against my biggest enemy in the game! Noah: I guess this is going to be a duel to the end. Practically who's the greater evil? Me or Monica? I will not go down without a fight, I will rip Monica’s weave out hair by hair if I have to! Then in a different section of the area, Ben was standing next to Monica and Noah also next to a huge towering thing that was hidden behind a white sheet. The eliminated contestants were watching from afar. “Ladies it is time to find out who will be continuing on into the game to compete for the million dollars!” Ben cheered. “Ladies? Uh I am a man.” Noah butted in. “There is like one more episode left, I am done with you kids and your interruptions! So like take a pill and forget about all these complications!” Ben growled. “Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...” Noah said to Monica. “No it’s called his man period.” Monica said grimly. “Now where was I? Oh yes! I was getting ready to pull this large white sheet and reveal the dual challenge!” Ben explained. “You mean this white sheet?” Noah asked and then lifted the white sheet and pulled it back revealing a huge paper mache volcano! “You just took off the sheet.” Ben twitched. “Yeah so?” Noah asked. “That was my job!” Ben yelled. “Ugh Benjamin keep your cool...breath.... okay so you both will go to the top of this fifteen foot volcano and take these mallets and go to the top of the volcano, there are two pillars in the middle of the volcano, you will climb onto them. Then when I say go, you will try to knock each other off the pillars. The person knocked off first will take third place and the winner will move on to the final three!” Ben explained. “So basically we climb up to the top of the volcano and beat the crap out of each other?” Monica asked. “Pretty much.” Ben shrugged. And then the two started to climb up. “First one to the top wins!” Monica challenged Noah. “I know what you’re doing Monica and it’s not going to work! Trying to tire me out so I’ll lose!” Noah pointed out. “Or maybe I wanted a mere race? Ever thought of that?” Monica chuckled. “Monica we have spent like more than a month together, I know you well enough.” Noah said and then he arrived to the top followed by Monica. “And it seems unfortunate I haven’t gotten to know you enough Noah. All I know you as is the guy who hooked up to the ginger. Like seriously can’t you find a girlfriend with a soul?” Monica asked. “Hey back off her, she’s my ginger!” Noah growled. Noah: *thinking* Did I really have a ginger war over me in the beginning of this season? I didn’t even realize they were both redheads. Noah and Monica was placed on the pillows holding the large mallets. “Trust me you are going to fall hard!” Monica winked. “Oh I’m so scared, maybe you should just take that weave out and throw it at me? I’m allergic to fake whore hair.” Noah growled and then bent his knees ready to whack her. “Your one to talk, I can smell the hair spray all the way over here blondie. Oh wait is that your fake spray tan?” Monica asked. Ben then interjected, “I guess you guys can go now! But it looks like the fight has already started!” “This is for taking out Joanne!” Noah yelled and smacked Monica in the arm with the mallet. “This is for taking out Johan!” Monica yelled and then hit Noah’s head. “Ugh you wannabe Snooki!” Noah slammed the mallet into her stomach. But with the hit he ventured a bit too far out onto the pillar, he wobbled on the pillar seconds from falling off. Monica saw this and took her mallet and was about to end it here. End this. But Noah somehow managed to regain balance and stood on the pillar. “You let me survive.” he said to Monica. “Maybe I did, or maybe I just wanted to do this.” Monica roared and then with a swift move she jabbed Noah into his kiwis. Noah winced and grabbed them, he accidently let go of his own mallet, it thudded against the pillar causing the mallet to go flying back into the air. But Noah was in too much pain and couldn’t grab it so it fell down into the volcano. “No weapon, I see! Let’s finish this!” Monica shrieked and then swung the mallet at him. And with Noah’s quick reflexes he grabbed the mallet and pulled it forward trying to pull Monica with it. He pulled hard and then Monica let go then with the force he put into pulling it came back on him and he was knocked off the pillar. Noah then let go of the mallet and clutched the side of the volcano trying to pull himself up. Then suddenly a familiar hand offered him help and he looked into the crystal blue eyes of none other than Joanne. They share a quick smile. And all Joanne says is, “It’s okay.” and Noah felt complete. “YES! YES! Final freaking 2!! Here we go! I’m going to rip you to tiny shreds Bryson!” She cheered. “And Monica wins the duel!!! It’s all over, the final two is Monica and Bryson! And the crowd goes wild!” Ben cheered. “Just no Ben... just no.” Johan shook his head. “Monica you won it!” Avril ran over and pulled her off the pillar hugging her. “I haven’t won it yet, and I’m not giving up till the million’s mine.” Monica glared at Bryson. Bryson gulped loudly and looked at her in fear. “That’s all the time we have this time! You do not want to miss the next episode! Where we will crown the winner of TEENs! How will it go? Will Monica and Johan solve the Landon thing? Then after this is over I can finally get a life and go on vacation! I’m thinking Malibu? Anyways, I’ll see you next time!” Ben winked at the camera ending the episode. Category:Teens Episodes